Dropped a Hint
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: Aphrodite was never our favorite Goddess. What if she visited Percy- right before he went to Camp Jupiter? When the Love Goddess is nice, she is crueler than Hades. "I've come to tell you a secret." Not Aphrodite/Percy. Implied Percabeth. Plz read, better than it sound. T to be safe. Now re-written.


**Hi! I decided to re-write this story, since it was so short and awful, now I made it better. Thank you all wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**

* * *

Percy sighed and fell on his bed.

He really wished he could sleep a little longer.

He started to lay down, meaning to sleep, of course, when a light shone and, before him, there was a beautiful woman.

She had blonde hair, and eyes that just never seemed to stop changing color. Then he noticed his hair color changed a bit, staying blonde but a bit darker, like Annabeth's. He also noticed her eyes were gray-ish, as if the woman was _trying_ to be Annabeth.

All of a sudden, he realized who she was.

Percy groaned, "Aphrodite"

The woman smiled, "Of course, Perseus, it is me."

He threw a pillow at her. Probably wasn't very smart, but hey, he _was _tired, after all.

Aphrodite easily dodged the pillow and smiled, "Now, now, that wasn't very wise of you, was it?"

Percy Jackson accepted he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so he got up and stared at the goddess, "What do you want?"

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, "Charming young man, he is. No wonder it took her four years… Well, as for the matter at hand, I came to talk to you about Annabeth."

Percy was tempted to throw her another pillow, "Stay out of our relationship… miss"

Aphrodite giggled "I _am_ the goddess of Love, aren't I? Percabeth is surely something of my concern."

If Annabeth had been there instead of Percy, she may have recognized _Percabeth_ from the girl talk of the Aphrodite cabin, but Percy just waved it away, "And what _do _you want to talk about?" he asked

Aphrodite looked around her, as if to make sure nobody was watching, "I've come to tell you a secret."

Cue giggle.

Percy frowned "And that secret is…?"

Aphrodite scowled "Hush, it's a secret! I cannot just _tell_ you"

"But you said…"

"Foolish mortal" said the goddess "this is a riddle, a prophecy if you prefer, Hera was watching me closely, but not even she can't stop me from…dropping a hint" she winked

Percy was confused "Hera? A hint? Prophecy? What…?"

Aphrodite sighed "Just _go with the flow_, as you teenagers say, I think…" she rolled her eyes "Well, the hint is: before you part your ways, with her you should set things right. Tell her you love her, tell her you admire her. Because, your time with her is short."

Percy frowned "What do you mean by that?"

Aphrodite smiled sweetly, planted a kiss on Percy's cheek, wiped a tear and muttered "So much better that Paris…"

And then she disappeared.

Percy managed to look away in the last second, and then he just sat there, thinking.

What had she meant? 'your time with her is short'? Did that meant another war was to come? No…maybe that stupid giant who stole the caduceus from Hermes was right…

He shook his head. He'd talk to Annabeth later.

Only he didn't.

He forgot.

He spent the day with Annabeth, not leaving her side, and not really knowing why. He kissed her more than usual, he stared at her laughing face more than was appropriate, and he received a few glares from the Athena boys.

The had been dating for really short time, so Percy had never tried. But, for some reason, that night, going to her cabin to say goodnight, he kissed her, and grabbed her hand.

She looked stunned.

"What was that?"

Percy didn't know.

If only he knew that that night, Hera would come and erase his memories. If only he knew he wouldn't be seeing Annabeth in a lot of time. If only… But alas, Aphrodite was cruel, and she just Dropped a Hint.

* * *

_Annabeth touched her lips. What was that?_

_It wasn't that she didn't like it. In fact, she was very pleased and blushing like crazy._

_But Percy had acted weird all day, and Annabeth was starting to get worried._

_She just sighed and went to sleep._

_The next morning, Percy wasn't at his breakfast table._

_Annabeth didn't panic. Percy wasn't exactly known for being an early riser. She just sighed and went back to eat her food._

_He wasn't at sword fight either._

_Annabeth starting getting worried. Percy would never miss Sword Fight. He loved that subject._

_And he wasn't at Canoe Racing._

_This time, a cold feeling grabbed hold of Annabeth. She knew something was wrong. Where the hades was Percy?_

_She ran to his cabin as fast as her legs could carry her, running for all she was worth. Her siblings stared at her weirdly, but Annabeth ignored them._

_She stood before Cabin Three, and knocked._

_No answer._

_She knocked again._

_Still nobody answering._

_"Perseus Jackson, open this door or you are dead!"_

_Nothing._

_Annabeth huffed "You asked for it"_

_And she pushed the door._

_No one was there._

_No Percy._

_A feeling of dread took hold of her._

_No. It wasn't possible._

_"No" she said, her heart breaking in two "NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Aphrodite smiled. Yes, they were better than Paris and Helen, but only because her hints were…well, she decided to just, tell them their cursed future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope yo liked it!**

**Please review!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


End file.
